


Role Models

by elithien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Fanart, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/pseuds/elithien
Summary: Head Students Granger and Malfoy on duty. Things get steamy. Nsfw art ahead!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 15
Kudos: 281
Collections: Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge (inspired by Elithien)





	Role Models

**Author's Note:**

> The porn police found me on tumblr so here, enjoy some Head Student shenanigans with some really steamy clothes smuttin' :")
> 
> find me on:  
> [ tumblr](https://elithien.tumblr.com/)  
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/elithienart/)  
> [ facebook](https://www.facebook.com/elithienart/)  
> [ instagram](https://www.instagram.com/elithienart/)

[ ](https://imgur.com/aiBhkCI)

Please check out the Role Model Collection of all the amazing authors who wrote pieces to accompany this artwork! 


End file.
